


You ready for this dick

by Daddyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Pure Crack, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm very sorry for this fic. It is 100% crack, and im so so so sorry. I was very much on drugs when this happened and It is completely unedited from when I posted it on tumblr. Good luck sports nerds</p>
    </blockquote>





	You ready for this dick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for this fic. It is 100% crack, and im so so so sorry. I was very much on drugs when this happened and It is completely unedited from when I posted it on tumblr. Good luck sports nerds

Tanaka kissed yamatos neck softly running his hand over the small of the shorter,by barely a centimeter, mans back.

“Tanaka-senpai…” Yamamoto moaned, digging his nails into the younger, by less than a months, mans hips.

“you ready for this dick?!” Tanaka shouted, letting out a loud laugh after. Yamamoto closed his eyes, his dick going soft.

“Tanaka….why did you have to kill it” Yamamoto whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“my dicks sad now tanaka-senpai…”

tanaka looked down at the sad dick and said “Yama….im so sorry….your poor dick….”

tanaka sniffled, yamamoto was useles to him now and needed to be destroyed


End file.
